Backstabers and Lovers
by TwilightChic95
Summary: A story of a girl who lives with her dad in a small town called Forks. Crazy things go on here and only she knows.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer- in profile (I do own Chris and Samantha though),

this story is kind of the same format as Stephenie Meyers story, _Twilight._

Backstabers and Lovers

Chapter 1:

Waking Up

You never know what else could happen when something like this happens. Hey, I'm Sami (Samantha). Here's my story of a time a while back.

"Oh man we were livin', didn't waste another minute. We talked and drank and danced and said good-bye. We laughed until we cried."

WHAM!

It had taken me a minute to figure out what was singing. Then I noticed my alarm clock beside my head. If you really think about it this song is a good to wake up to. It's not a song that will scare you when you wake up.

As I walked into the bathroom in the two bedroom one bathroom house of my dad's, I noticed something. It was my first day of high school in Forks, Washington. No wonder my alarm clock went off. I figured I just wanted to get up early, so I set my clock. Being a vampire actually means you can't fall asleep, but you have a state that you can't hear anything around you. I guess you could call that sleeping (Even though last night I knew I had school). And yes you heard right, I live with my dad and I am a vampire.

My dad's name is Sean Christopher, but everybody just calls him Chris.

It's pretty nice here, except there is so much rain. Even though I like the rain. I used to play in it all the time, now I'm just too busy.

I used to live in Tennessee with my mom, but this year I decided on living with my dad. Plus he's fun, so it doesn't really get too awkward around here... and that's a good thing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As I walked down the stairs to get some breakfast, Chris was sitting at the table eating some Corn Pops and reading the paper. It looked good, but I wanted some Captain Crunch instead.

Chris looked up from the paper and said,

"Hey Kiddo."

"Hey dad," I said, "What's going on in the town these days?"

"Nothing much, just some stories of politics and junk."

"Wow," I stated sarcasticly. He laughed at this.

"Well, I gotta head off, I have to work early today."

"'Kay, dad. See ya later," I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a great day at school" he said over his shoulder while walking through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: in profile

Backstabers and Lovers

Chapter 2:

The Day

I watched through the window as Chris drove off in his 2009, dark blue Camaro. It is an awesome car.

How did we afford it you ask? Well Chris works for a company called Lurgi PSI..

He gets a lot of money for what he does. At his job he calls people for parts for building sites. It's pretty cool if you ask me. We have actually lived for over a hundred years. So we have moved from place to place, because I'm sure you know that we can't age. So we have a bunch of money.

My cars aren't as cool as his. Yeah I said cars, I have an Aston Martin and the very latest Mustang. They're both in black; too. The reason why they are both black is because I like to drive at night, and drive fast; too!

I grabbed the keys to my Mustang, because I didn't want to look too conspicuous. So I picked the less conspicuous car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I pulled up into the school parking lot. No one was here. I guess I was early. So I just sat in my car and listened to some Taylor Swift. She was pretty good, but I was better. That's only because I am a vampire. I could NOT sing what-so-ever when I was human.

A Half Hour Later

I guess I had zoned out. The next thing I knew there were a whole bunch of people gathered around my car.

Okay maybe I am still a little conspicuous.

I stepped out of the car into the cool, summer air. Everybody that was around my car stared in shock. I guess they had never anyone like me before (or so I thought).

I looked around me and there was a nice big space in between all the people for me to walk through.

Once I had gotten to the sidewalk I finally saw my destination, the front office. It was straight ahead in my sight. So I headed there.

I walked into the warm office and saw a small, brunette haired, women. She was a little pretty I guess you could say.

I slowly walked up to the front desk and said, "Hello."

"Hi, Welcome to Forks High School," she said while still looking at the documents on her desk. So I said,

"I'm Samantha James."

When I said this realization hit her face.

Then she said with a still shocked face, but with a smile this time, "Oh, Hello. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Obviously I had been the latest conversation this year. Chris must have been talking about me a little, or a lot. You know how small conversations get around a small town.

"One moment, please,"she said while standing up and walking over behind a different desk. She started sifting through a stack of papers.

She walked back over to me and gave me a few sheets of paper.

She then said,

"Here is your schedule, and here is a map to the school so you can find your classes and so you don't get lost."

Then she gave me another sheet and said, "You also need to get this signed by all of your teachers."

"Okay," I said, "Thanks." I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Oh and I need you to bring that signed sheet of paper back to me at the end of the day," she called to me.

"'Kay," I called over my shoulder.

And so the day begins


End file.
